This invention relates to space humidifiers for humidifying heated air forced into rooms through floor vents.
Space air cleaners and humidifiers, as exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 526,653, 561,134, 1,845,728 and 1,886,028, have heretofore been developed for cleaning and humidifying heated air that is being forced into a space or room through a vent or register mounted adjacent the room floor. Typically, these devices have included a casing sized to be seated over the room vent, and a reservoir such as a bucket or pan removably positioned within the casing, With this basic type of space humidifier air rising from the room vent is directed over the surface of water disposed within the reservoir thereby adding humidity to the air passing through the casing prior to its departure therefrom. Some humidifiers have also been provided with ventilators or fans for increasing the flow of air over the surface of the water within the reservoir, and with means for automatically controlling the level of water therewithin.
Though space humidifiers of the type described have been successfully used in humidifying heated air being forced into individual spaces or rooms as from a centralized furnace, they have met with but minimal success. This lack of commercial success has been attributable to a dilemma presented with the prior art humidifiers. Specifically, the space humidifiers of relatively simple structure and cost have been without means for automatically controlling their supply of water. The simple type therefore periodically requires a manual replenishment of water which replenishment operation requires temporary relocation of at least a portion of the humidifier casing or removal of the portable reservoir seated therewithin. Since the reservoir itself is normally not visible from the casing exterior, the quantity of water therewithin is not readily gaugeable. On the other hand, those space humidifiers which include means for automatically controlling their quantity of water are more complex, costly and in need for periodic maintenance and repair.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved space humidifier.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a space humidifier of improved simplicity and operative reliability.
Another object of the invention is to provide a space humidifier to which water may be periodically added without alteration or removal of humidifier components.
Another object of the invention is to provide a space humidifier to which water may be added without the removal of the humidifier lid or cover or other casing component.
Another object of the invention is to provide a space humidifier of the type described which does not require a coupling to ancillary water or electrical supplies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a space humidifier of the type described in which the quantity of water housed therewithin at any one time may be readily visualized without removal of any portion therof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a space humidifier that provides improved flow of heated air over the surface of water disposed therewithin.